


Worth It

by PrinceofDespair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW tags in the A/N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDespair/pseuds/PrinceofDespair
Summary: Roman's plan is simple. Ask Patton out, enjoy a romantic evening together, sweep him off his feet and confess his ever burning love for him. Patton will be enamored, of course, and the two will immediately enter into a passionate relationship and live happily ever after. Easy...right?Note:Chapter 3 is explicit; it is not plot heavy so you're not missing anything if you want to skip it. Content warnings are in the A/N.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Minor cursing.
> 
> **A/N:** I took this in a weird direction but I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Roman wasn't quite sure when the exact moment was that he had fallen in love with Patton. 

He was ashamed to admit that, in the beginning, he had found the moral side to be frankly, quite annoying. His constant bubbly, cheerful attitude, his childlike outlook on life, his short, scatterbrained attention span, his determination to find the good in everyone Thomas met...it used to drive him crazy. Patton tried so hard to be there for all of them and Roman payed him no mind for the longest time but little by little, he found himself enjoying his company. And then he found himself craving it. 

Patton was always in the habit of asking them to come hang out with him or just wanting them to see something he was proud of. Logan would usually roll his eyes but he'd join him anyway. Virgil, for the longest time, was rarely seen out of his room at all, and Roman? Roman used to send him away without a second thought and he regrets that now, every single day. He swallows his pride and apologizes to him, years too late. Too much damage done, but Patton just smiles and says he forgives him. No groveling required. He doesn't think he deserves forgiveness, let alone Patton's company, but he gives both to him anyway. 

He couldn't tell you exactly when it started. There were no fireworks. No cupids arrow hitting him out of nowhere. Nothing like in any of the fairy tales he's so fond of. Roman just simply looked at him one day, while spending a lazy afternoon together in his realm, and he just...knew. Patton was talking about something, he couldn't remember what, but whatever it was made him happy. Patton was talking a mile a minute while laying in the grass and watching the clouds roll by, occasionally one would be interesting enough that he would stop mid sentence and point it out to him. Roman would just smile and wait for him to ask what he was saying before, and of course Prince always knew, down to the last detail. Patton would thank him and continue on happily babbling away and Roman knew then that he loved him more than anything.

Months go by, then years, and Roman keeps his feelings to himself.

He tells himself that he is simply waiting for the perfect time. It had nothing to do with his crippling fear of rejection or that lately all it took was that sunshine filled smile thrown his way to turn him into a flustered mess and the words just wouldn't come out. No, of course not. Roman simply wanted this to be perfect, Patton deserved nothing less. 

He decides one day, that enough is enough. They didn't have forever after all, so he starts brainstorming. If he's going to do this he's going to do this the right way, so as extra as he can possibly get away with.

His plan is simple but seeing as how he was Thomas' romantic side he had no doubt (okay, maybe just a little doubt...) that it would be a success. Ask Patton out, enjoy a romantic evening together, sweep him off his feet and confess his ever burning love for him. Patton will be enamored, of course, and the two will immediately enter into a passionate relationship and live happily ever after. Easy. He was Prince Roman after all, the physical embodiment of creativity, and love and-

It takes him three weeks after coming up with this brilliant plan, to actually work up the courage to set it into motion. He wakes up bright and early one morning and before he can talk himself out of it, jumps out of bed, hurries to get dressed and then dashes out of his room. He takes care not to make too much noise as he walked passed Patton and Virgil's doors and marches straight into the room of the other early bird, Logan. 

* * *

“I need a memory!” Roman announces, posing flamboyantly in his doorway.

Logan doesn't look up from his laptop. He types away and says completely deadpan, “And I need obnoxious Princes to stop barging into my room without knocking first but we can't all get what we want.”

Roman deflates a little and frowns. “Would you like me to leave and reenter properly, Logic?”

“I would appreciate it.”

“Are you going to lock me out as soon as I shut the door?”

“Most likely.”

Roman let's his arms fall with a huff and marches over to Logan's desk. It's ridiculously large considering all that he has on it is his laptop, a couple neat stacks of books and a few nerdy toys that Virgil got for him. There's plenty of space so all Roman has to do is push some papers off to the side so he can pull himself up on it. Logan doesn't say a word but he clenches his jaw as Roman crosses a leg over his thigh and folds his arms. Considering he's asking for a favor Roman knows it would be in his best interest to be a little nicer but he couldn't help but push Logan's buttons just a little. It was so damn easy after all.

“I'll admit, that was a rather rude entrance, but-”

“You say that every time, and yet.” Logan gestures towards him with one hand, the other not ceasing his work. 

Roman clicks his tongue but then continues on, “-this is important. Please?”

Logan spares him a glance as he types and says, “It must be if you're being this polite.”

“I'll owe you, alright?”

That finally gets Logan's full attention. He stops typing and cracks his knuckles, then leans back in his chair and presses his fingertips together, looking up at Roman. “Fine, I'll consider it. What's the memory?”

Roman feels his nerve wavering just a bit. He didn't want the others to find out what he was up to but...this was Logic after all. He tended to not catch on to the more emotionally fueled happenings in the mindspace. He nods and begins to describe it as much as he can. It was over a year ago so the details weren’t all intact but he did his best. A trip to New York, meeting up with old friends, spending the afternoon in Central Park. He clearly remembers it was the first few days of fall and the brisk, chilly air melded with the warm afternoon sun beautifully. He tries to put into words the overwhelming happiness that Thomas was feeling that day. 

Logan listens to him intently. When Prince is finished, he sits up and gives him a nod. 

“I'll find it.”

“Oh. Just like that?” Roman asks. It wasn't like Logan to just give these out freely. He always wanted to know exactly why they were being requested. Prince had come up with a simple lie and was fully prepared to give it to him.

Logan doesn’t respond. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and suddenly the room is enveloped in a bright, white light. Roman jumps as Logan's eyes turn a dark, glowing blue. What seemed like thousands of pictures started rapidly flashing across every wall of his room and Logan's eyes started moving just as fast, as if he was chasing each and every one. Roman had seen this a couple of times before but it still freaked him out a little. It was nothing like when he created a fantasy.

Logan remained frozen in his chair, sitting up rigidly. Again unlike Roman, he doesn't seem to need his full concentration to do this so Roman goes ahead and says, “You want to get rid of me so bad that you're not going to bother asking what this is for?”

Without stopping Logan replies, “I assumed this was for Patton.”

Roman has to grip at the desk to keep from falling off of it.

“How the hell did you know?!”

Logan snorts, “It's my job to know things, Roman.”

Prince glares at him though he knows full well that Logan can't see him. Before he can reply Logan goes on to say, “Honestly, Virgil brought it to my attention. You're apparent romantic feelings towards Patton, that is. In fact he won't stop bringing it up as of late. He thought you were, in his exact words, 'thirsty as fuck'.” 

Roman's mouth drops open. _That little shit._ How dare he! Did he really think that all he wanted was...that? He shakes his head, the day had just begun and already he felt like calling it all off. Was he really that obvious? How could Virgil of all people pick up on his feelings but Patton didn't seem to...

Running a hand through his hair he quietly says, “You don't...it's not like that. I really-”

Logan raises his hand though he doesn't quite aim it in Roman's direction. “I know. Virgil was just being dramatic. He actually thinks you're in love with him and from my recent observations, and the reaction you just gave, I would say he was right.”

Roman doesn't answer him, just lets out a heavy sigh. Logan either ignores it or doesn't notice at all and he continues on saying, “I don't understand why he's so worked up about this. It's honestly getting tiring hearing him complain about it non stop. He sees Patton as a father figure and I strongly doubt he has feelings for you himself so I don't think it's...ah. Found it.”

The pictures all freeze in place so suddenly it make Roman's stomach lurch. Logan's illuminated eyes are trained on a spot on the ceiling, there are so many pictures overlapping and blending together that Roman couldn’t possibly guess which one he was looking at. He waits silently now as Logan reaches a hand out towards the ceiling and suddenly all of the pictures but one scatter into the whiteness. The remaining image glows the same dark blue as his eyes and starts to warp into a ball, then it begins to shrink until it's no bigger than a dime. Logan finally stands up and holds out his hand and the memory floats down into it. As soon as it touches his skin there's another flash and the room is back to normal and the light in Logan's eyes is gone. All that remains is what looks like a faintly glowing marble in Logan's hand. 

“You have twenty-four hours before it fades back into my realm.”

“Yes, yes, I know how this works.”

Logan walks over to him until he's up close. Roman closes his eyes as Logan presses the light against his forehead. Suddenly, the fuzzy memory he tried to describe earlier was as clear as the day it was made. He can taste the hot chocolate Thomas ordered, hear the newly fallen leaves crunch underneath his boots, feel one of Thomas' friends cling happily to his arm and laugh as if they were standing right next to him. It's almost overwhelming but it quickly passes into the back of his mind, waiting to be used. 

Roman pushes himself off the desk and thanks Logan who just hums in reply. He sits back down and begins typing away at his laptop, instantly picking up where he had left off. As Roman is walking out he hears, “Good luck, Roman,” and he leaves with a little more confidence than what he woke up with. 

* * *

Twenty-four hours meant that Prince didn't have long to pull this off successfully. He could always ask Logan for more time but not only was that not fair to the logical side but Roman really didn't think he would have it in him to try again, at least not for a while. He didn't want to waste anymore time that could potentially be spent with his beloved. Prince waited until after Patton had made everyone breakfast (doing his damnedest to not make eye contact with him because he was sure he would give himself away) before initiating his next step. Getting the location of the date was easy, actually securing it was another story. 

He gives it an hour, more than enough time for Patton to have finished cleaning up after breakfast. When he's sure Patton is free, he stands at his door, takes a few deep breath to steady himself and walks out into the hallway. He turns into the commons and-

Shit.

Patton is there all right, but so his little emo terror son. They're sitting close to each other on the couch, Virgil with his 3DS in his hands, his face scrunched up in concentration, and Patton cuddled next to his side watching the screen intently. He sees Virgil's eyes flash his way but they're back on the screen before Patton can notice.

Roman briefly considers turning around before Patton sees him but he steels himself and stands tall. He doesn't know what Virgil's problem is but he sure as hell won't let him ruin this. He can handle his sass any other day, this shouldn't be any different. 

He strides into the room and stands behind the couch they're on. Virgil furiously mashes a button and Patton is still too distracted to notice. The tiny gasp he makes when Virgil almost dies (he can see now that they're playing Ocarina of Time) is almost enough to send Roman into a blushing mess. Almost. He keeps it together and clears his throat to catch their attention. He feels bad as Patton jumps in surprise but it's was also very, very cute. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot and turns up his charm. 

He leans over the side of the couch, just inches away from him and says,“Forgive my interruption but may I steal you away for a moment, Patton?”

Before Patton can respond, Virgil ( _that absolute menace_ ), not looking up from his game says, “We're bonding, Princey. He's _my_ dad right now, bug him later.” 

Roman could have honestly hit him, if he were a lesser man. Patton turns back to Virgil, proud tears forming in his eyes and beams. Roman can't help but feel of pang of jealously that Patton would rather spend time with short, dark and edgy than a dashingly handsome prince, but he did understand how much this meant to him. Patton loved Virgil so much and he had confided in Roman many times about how Virgil reaching out on his own meant so much to him. Anyone who could make Patton that happy meant something to Roman too but right now Virgil was being a pain in the ass and he really didn't need this today of all days.

Patton wipes at his eyes and, says, “Can it wait a few more minutes, Ro? I promise I'll come talk to you soon! I won't forget!” Roman feels his face heat up at just how sweet and sincere that was. Virgil watches them both and for a brief moment he looks almost conflicted. He's quick to hide it before Patton can catch it by letting out a loud groan and then pauses his game. 

“Don't worry about it, Pat. Just go before he throws a fit,” he pouts. Patton smiles and ruffles his hair and says, “Be nice! But, if you're sure...” 

He nods and says, “Yeah, it's cool dad.” Patton gives him a smile and pats him on the shoulder before standing up. It suddenly hits Roman that this is it, he's about ask Patton out. What if he says no? Or gets upset or...Virgil catches Roman's eye and he swears that some weird understanding passes between them. Perhaps Virgil knew what he was up to and this was his way of giving him permission to go on. Not that he needed it from him but the thought was somehow comforting regardless.

* * *

Roman requested that they talk in Patton's room, he felt it made things easier if Patton rejected him. He could just turn around and leave, hopefully making things a little less awkward for him. He really didn't need to be dwelling on that right now so he focused on the shorter side in front of him, rocking back and forth on his heels patiently. 

Patton could never sit still for too long and over the years Roman had picked up that he had different types of fidgets for different moods. He would rub his arms when he was getting upset, chew on his thumb when he was concentrating, bounce up and down when he was excited...it was cute. Everything Patton did was cute. 

“Sooooo what's up, Ro?” he asked, looking up at him expectantly. Patton was a good foot shorter than him so he often stood on his tiptoes to meet his and Logan's eyes (of course he had to look down with Virgil who was a freaking goblin height wise). 

Roman shakes his head. _Getting distracted. Come on man, you got this. There's no way he'll turn you down..._

He smiles and hopes it isn't obvious that he's actually terrified right now. 

“I was just wondering if you would care to join me tonight for a little...outing.”

Patton cocks his head to the side ( _god he's so cute_ ) and says, “Oh?”

Roman nods. “I've borrowed a memory that I think you'd enjoy revisiting. With me that is. Just me. As in the two us. Together.”

Patton looks confused and Roman doesn't know if he should take that as a bad thing or just a Patton thing. He asks, “Does Thomas need our help for something?”

Just a Patton thing. “Oh no, it's not that at all. It's just for fun! Do you um...remember the trip to New York Thomas took last year?”

Patton seems to think for a second and then he nods. Roman continues, “He didn't have much time to really enjoy himself, we were so busy, but there was the evening he spent with his friends, remember?”

Patton scrunches his eyebrows and frowns, “I uh...yes? I think I know what you're talking about? I mean, Thomas always makes sure to make time for his friends but...”

Ah. He forgot. That was alright, he knew Patton's memory wasn't the best. Roman could see that he was really trying and if he went on for too long without it coming to him, it would start to upset him. The others just had to help him out from time to time with a little nudge which was precisely what Princey was going to do now. Roman raises his hand and gets Patton's attention, he looks up just as Roman places two fingers right in the middle of Patton's forehead. They glow the same dull blue as Logan's power and for a moment Patton's eyes go unfocused, then they light up and he's grinning. Roman can't help but laugh as he let's his hand fall bringing Patton back out of the vision. Patton actually squeals and exclaims, “Oh yeah! I remember now! We had so much fun that day!” Roman swears that sometimes he can physically feel the warmth from the sunshine he's sure Patton is made of. 

“What made you think of this one, Ro?”

Roman smiles and says, “It just...made you really happy. I was reminiscing about it the other day and it lead me to think of you.” He doesn't tell him that he's always thinking about him. It seems like everything reminds him of Patton now. 

Patton let's a quite, “Oh.” His cheeks start to flush a light pink and he says, “...just us?”

Roman bites the inside of his cheek to keep the dopey grin that's threatening to break out across his face and nods. “Logan granted me this memory a couple of hours ago so I was thinking, maybe...after dinner tonight? We could just walk around the park for a while?”

Patton nods enthusiastically and says, “I would be happy to join you tonight, Roman!” Prince thinks he was a fool to ever assume this wouldn't go well. The date hadn't even begun and Patton was already this happy, just from the idea of spending time with him.

“Cool. Great. Fantastic. Um...I'll just go then, shouldn’t keep that little monster waiting.”

Patton just nods, too elated to be bothered to scold him for the insult. “I'll...see you later tonight then?” he asks shyly.

“Yes, you most certainly will.”

He bows graciously and that earns him a small giggle and then Roman walks out of Patton's room. He can barely hold in his joy as he practically prances into the commons. Virgil is still sitting on the couch, they meet each others eyes and Roman grins and sticks his tongue out at him. To still secure a date with Patton after all the trouble Anxiety gave him earlier, well, he can't help but rub it in his face a little. Virgil sneers and flips him off and as Roman literally twirls into his room, he just misses the slight smile appear on Virgil's face.

As soon as Roman shuts the door he shrieks and flops down face first onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I'm sure the date will go smoothly...right?
> 
> **Hit me up on tumblr:** [@Princeofdespair](https://princeofdespair.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his date secured, Roman's plan to woo Patton over is going better than he could have ever hoped. All that's left is confessing his love for him...he just needs to find the perfect moment, but he's running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Minor cursing, food mention, spicy make outs.
> 
> **A/N:** The new Sanders Sides came out last night and it turns out I was super wrong about who was in charge of Thomas' memories whoops. That's okay though, it was just an excuse to send them on a cute date lol.

Dinner was certainly interesting. There wasn't much conversation happening because every time Roman and Patton caught each others eye they would both turn into a flustered, blushing mess. Hiding smiles behind their hands and biting their lips to keep from giggling. They were so distracted neither of them noticed the crude faces Virgil was making at Logan who was trying (and ultimately failing) to keep a straight face.

Luckily for him, Patton is on dishes duty tonight so Roman has plenty of time to set everything up. He gets changed first. ( _Something simple but nice. It should be obvious you're dressing up for him but don't go overboard...so the crown is probably too much then._ ) He settles for a nice pair of black pants (that he knows make his butt look amazing) and a dark brown, leather jacket. He checks himself out in the mirror to fix his hair and, hell, he can make any look work, no matter how simple.

With that done, and Patton bound to be finishing up, he's ready to summon the memory. Roman stands in the middle of his room and closes his eyes focusing all his concentration on the memory waiting in the back of his mind. It's always a strange feeling. It was almost as if he can physically feel it working it's way up, but the sensation was warm and comforting, not at all unpleasant. When he feels it reach the front of his mind, he opens his eyes and reaches up to touch his forehead, the warmth flows to his fingertips. The next part is entirely unnecessary but being this extra was just too much fun. Roman flicks the hand up in the air and strikes a pose, then he snaps his fingers and like before with Logan, his room is suddenly glowing a bright white. He flicks his free hand out and all of his belonging disappear leaving him standing in nothingness. Roman grins and with another flick of his wrist, the memory shoots up into the air where, in a flash, it erupts in a mixture of dark blue and vibrant red sparks and he barely has time to blink when he finds himself standing outside of Central Park. 

Memories worked differently for Thomas than it did with his sides. Logan had described them as video logs once; he has every single thing Thomas saw in that moment “recorded” from his point of view, down to every last detail. He could pull them up for the sides to recount whenever he wanted but it was impossible to show them in such clear detail to Thomas. Outside of the mindspace they were limited to what they could do. Logan had tried to share old memories that Thomas only vaguely remembered before but it just wouldn't work. Sometimes they would bleed into Roman's realm and Thomas would revisit them in a dream, other times, like this, the sides would view them themselves and Thomas would suddenly remember bits and pieces. The older the memory, the harder it was to access. Right now, Roman is standing on a sidewalk as people walk by chattering to each other. Cars rolled by, music played in the distance, he could smell coffee coming from a cafe not to far away. The illusion was completely indistinguishable from the real thing.

He leans back against a brick wall and only has to wait another five minutes before Patton ascends into what would be his room. The people that pass them don't seem to be alarmed by the sight of a person raising straight out of the ground. In fact they pay them no mind at all. Patton gazes around in awe and Roman can't help but laugh at how enchanted he looks. 

“You always act like you've never seen this done before.”

Patton turns to him, utterly beaming and Roman feels his heart flutter helplessly in his chest. 

“I mean yeah, it's kinda normal to us but just look at this, Roman!” He gestures widely and then adds, “Logan sure is amazing.”

Roman really doesn't mean to frown at that comment. After all this was Logan's doing, Roman was just hosting it for the night. Patton picks up on his mood change right away and he actually chuckles saying, “I think all of you are amazing in your own way, Roman. You know that, right?” 

Prince feels his face heat up and he decides now would be a good time to change the subject. He tilts his head at Patton and says, “I like your outfit. You...look really nice.” He wanted to say he looked knock out gorgeous but that may be a bit much considering the date hadn't really started yet, but he means it. Patton has on a black flowing skirt that fades into a royal blue as it ends at his ankles and it matched perfectly with a floppy, pale blue sweater. He kept pushing up the sleeves, though they fell back down past his hands within seconds anyway. His hair was pushed back in a thin, black hair band and Roman was starting to worry that all this adorableness was actually slowly killing him. That wouldn't be such a bad way to go, he supposed. 

Patton gives a little shrug and won't meet Roman's eyes, “I thought it might be too cold for a skirt but Virgil insisted I should wear it. He actually helped me pick this all out, he even did my hair!” He looks back up suddenly and points to his brushed back bangs with a grin. Virgil had helped Patton get all dressed up? After the trouble he had caused him earlier that was pretty surprising, but Roman made a note to thank his dark counterpart after all this was done. He was working up a list of debts today but it was well worth it. After all this time Patton was finally with him. Now. On a date. He was actually on a date with Patton and in a place that he knew made him so happy. The plan he had spent weeks on was going perfectly and now that Patton is here and they have plenty of time to enjoy themselves, he feels more confident than ever before.

Roman holds out his arm and says, “Ready?” 

Patton looks at it and then up at Roman's smirking face and then back to his arm before he tentatively takes it and nods, “Mmhm!”

* * *

Though it must have been well past ten pm outside of Roman's realm, inside it was the mid afternoon. The combined warmth of the sun shinning and the cool autumn breeze made their stroll all the more pleasant. They're walking arm in arm down a path that's surrounded by trees, already free of any green leaves, just beautiful shades of red and gold. The wind picks up for a moment and the trees overhead shake leaves off their branches and Patton stops and looks straight up in awe as dozens of leaves fall down all around them. He whispers, “Isn't it so pretty?” and Roman can't take his eyes off him long enough to look too. He hums in agreement and replies, “Gorgeous.” 

Patton glances over and then frowns. “You aren't even looking!” 

Roman just smirks and says, “I know what I said.” He had never seen Patton's face turn that shade of red before but he swore to himself that he'd find all the ways to get him to flush like that again. 

This was going so well, Roman knew deep down in his heart that he had to tell Patton tonight. So what if this was their first date, they weren't exactly normal beings. Who said they had to play by any set of rules? This was love, there was no right or wrong way to do it.

Patton rushes ahead of him and picks up a handful of freshly fallen leaves and tosses them into the air, erupting in a fit of laughter as they fall all around him. When he catches up to him, Roman gently takes his shoulders under his hands to hold him still so he can pick pieces of leaves out of his hair. He knows, as Patton bends down as soon as he's done to throw yet another handful, this time on Roman, that this would be perfect. It had to be. By the end of the night, Patton would know of his love for him.

* * *

After a while the wind picks up and the sun starts to hide behind the trees so Roman suggests that they get some hot chocolate to warm back up. They're close to a cart that they remember Thomas and his friends stopping at to get drinks and the two of them start to head over there when Patton abruptly halts and, seeing as their arms are back to being linked together, he pulls Roman back with him. Roman starts to ask what was wrong when Patton starts pulling him in a different direction saying, “Wait, let's get ice cream instead!” He's pointing at an ice cream cart further down the way. 

Roman recalls how hard Patton tried to convince Thomas to stop for ice cream that day but was ultimately overruled by the others, as they thought it would be odd if Thomas was the only one getting some. He had pouted about it for quite a while back then. Roman goes with him willingly this time but he asks, “Are you sure you want to walk around holding something freezing cold instead of nice, warm hot chocolate?”

Patton actually stops and he puts a hand to his chin, humming thoughtfully. Roman raises an eyebrow, knowing full well he's up to something, and says, “I'm not going to stop you but I'm just saying, you might regret it later.”

Patton suddenly breaks out into a grin and points to the ice cream cart. All of a sudden the sign listing all the products now has a new treat added: frozen hot chocolate. “There. Now we're both happy.” 

Roman shakes his head and laughs and wow, he really adores him. “I mean, yeah. I suppose you're right.”

* * *

As predicted, their hands are numb within minutes after getting the ice cream, as this was autumn in New York City. Though Roman had to admit, he does prefer this over the hot version, cold day or otherwise. He notices Patton's fingertips turning red so he gently pries the cup from his hands just long enough to conjure a pair of gloves for him. Patton slips them on and thanks him as Roman makes a pair for himself. With that sorted, they walk for a little while longer and Patton starts to tell him about a new show he started watching with Virgil and maybe Roman could tell him now but he really loves hearing him talk about things that make him happy. He works himself up into an excited ball of pure happiness energy and Roman can't bring himself to interrupt him. So he waits.

* * *

They stop and sit on a park bench while they finish their ice cream, watching the sun go down and people walk by. He thinks now is a perfect time, sitting here in this comfortable silence. Roman fidgets with the empty cup in his hands and says, “Patton?” 

He gets no response. 

Roman turns and sees that Patton's attention is elsewhere. Elsewhere being a mother duck waddling across the path towards a pond with seven fluffy ducklings following closely behind her. Roman sighs but he smiles at Patton's adoring grin as he watches them go. There's no way he can steal his attention away from ducklings. Baby ducks for goodness sake, what kind of monster would he be if he interrupted Patton now? They have another two hours anyway, there's still time. He waits. 

* * *

It really was amazing how Logan was able to keep every minor detail intact within Thomas' memories. They had both forgot that his group had run into a couple of talented musicians playing in the park that evening. It's a classical piece, slow and charming and it couldn't have been a more perfect fit to their night. Patton wanted to hear them play again so they stand around with a small crowd of people and listen for a while, their presence going unnoticed. Roman gets an idea. These people aren't actually real and they don't react to the sides anyway so, there would be no shame in making a fool out of themselves. 

Roman takes a step back from Patton and clears his throat to get his attention. Just as Patton turns around to see what he's up to, Roman outstretches his hand and then bows before him. Patton snorts out a laugh and starts to copy Roman and bow forward but then stops when he looks down at his skirt. He stands back up, takes a bit of it in each hand and curtseys instead and Roman starts laughing so hard tears form in his eyes. Patton is biting his lip and trying very hard to look serious as he takes Roman's hand, Roman puts the other on his waist, still snickering, and starts to lead.

Prince loved Patton with all his heart but he was such a terrible dancer. While Roman had retained every single one of Thomas' dancing lessons and knew how to elegantly ballroom dance, Patton was an absolute mess, tripping over both their feet every other step. That didn't stop him from having fun and he laughed at every mistake he made. Roman eventually gave up trying to perform a traditional dance with him and just took to helping him spin around which absolutely delighted Patton. They were dancing way out of beat with the music and much too fast but neither seemed to care. Roman picks him up around the waist and Patton squeals in pure delight as he dips him so low his hair touches the ground. It's clumsy and silly and oh so perfect and Roman doesn't want this night to end, but it's getting late. The street lamps have turned on by now and as he watches Patton sway leisurely to the music, Roman starts to think he may have waited too long. 

* * *

Their final stop is at a stone bridge, overlooking a pond. It doesn't matter how much Roman wants to keep going, Thomas headed back to his hotel room two hours after the sun went down that day. Twenty-four hours or not, that was where the memory ends. It would warp back into Roman's room and Patton would say goodnight and that would be that. But, it shouldn't matter if was tonight or tomorrow or a week from now, Patton agreed to go out with him, that meant he shared at least some of his feelings, right? He should be content with that. They could go on more dates, he would have more time...

They had twenty minutes left. He could still make it.

Patton is leaning over the bridge and resting his head on his arms, looking out at the dark, water rippling in the cold air. He picks up a stray leaf and drops it down below, his eyes following it as it floats away and Roman had never seen anyone more beautiful. He takes a deep breath, it had to be now. 

“Patton?”

Patton looks up at him and Roman wonders where the hell all that confidence from earlier went because right now he's terrified. Perhaps all these distractions were actually a sign that it was too soon to tell him. Maybe this was fates way of telling him to hold on. Roman steels himself. No, to hell with that. He was tired of waiting. 

“Patton, I...wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, Ro?”

“I...look I'm just going to come out and say it. I want you to know that I'm-”

Patton shoots straight up and gasps so loudly that Roman's whole body freezes. He's looking over his shoulder and there was that excited bouncing again. All of a sudden he runs off behind Roman who finally snaps himself out of it and turns around to watch him go, utterly confused. Patton stops at the end of the bridge and stares off into the foliage and then shouts over at him, “THERE WAS A CAT, ROMAN!” 

He really tries not to be upset. He really does. Roman just stands there as Patton runs off into the bushes. He looks up at the night sky, it's a full moon but it's hidden behind too many dark clouds to shine as bright. He's out of time. Roman has to close his eyes and take in a couple of deep breaths because he honestly feels like he might cry. He knows he's just being dramatic and he's not actually out of time but...tonight was supposed to be perfect. Here he was ruining it because it didn't go one hundred percent his way, selfish as always Roman. Patton seemed to enjoy himself, didn't that make it worth it?

He finally goes over to join Patton, he's kneeling down in front of a large bush and cooing at it as if he were talking to a baby. For once he doesn't smile at him, his expression blank and he gets lower to see the supposed cat. It's scrappy looking tail is flicking back and forth under the bush and Roman can just make out yellow eyes and-

“PATTON THAT'S A RACCOON NOT A CAT!”

Patton jumps at his outburst but then leans forward and squints at the thing. It hisses and Patton says, “Oh. So it is.” He starts to reach his hand out calling to it, “Hey little buddy! Don't be scared, it's okay!” 

Roman rolls his eyes and tugs on his arm. “Pat, you know we can still get hurt in the mindscape. Virgil would kill me if I bring you back with even a single scratch on you.” Patton pouts but Roman keeps a grip on his arm until he finally lets out a sigh and stands up. The raccoon takes the opening to dart between Patton's legs and heads back for the bridge, the two of them watching it go in silence.

Well, he supposed that was the end of their date. A ruined confession and a run in with a feral animal. Perfect. As Patton turns back to face him, Roman quickly puts a smile on his face and gives his best impression of someone who isn't on the verge of tears. 

“Anyway, are you ready? This is just about as far it goes.”

“Are you okay, Ro?”

Patton is watching him closely, trying to gauge his face in the little light they had from the street lamps. Roman just widens his smile, there's no way he's ruining Patton's night with his drama. 

“Yes! Of course, darling!” Roman doesn't miss the look of surprise that passes over Patton's face, apparently at the pet name? That's odd, he thought Patton of all people would be one for cute nicknames but perhaps not. He would have to ask him another time. “I was just thinking that we should be going soon. We still have enough time to walk back if you'd like, or we can-”

“Roman, tell me what's wrong. Did...did I upset you?”

God he could see right through him, couldn't he? If he was being honest with himself, that actually scared the hell out of him. No amount of charm and dashing grins could fool him, he was an open book that Patton could read with ease. It terrified him and made him love more all at once. 

Even knowing he wasn't fooling Patton, he still tries, the words just falling out of his mouth. “No, no, no, everything's fine, Patton. Truly!”

Patton shoulders drop and he sighs, “I'm not...I'm not stupid, Roman. Just tell me what I did wrong.”

Roman broke. The fake smile instantly fell, “I-I didn't mean to make you think that...God, Patton I would never...”

Patton stayed silent but he reached out and placed a hand over Roman's arm, he gives him a smile but it's small and little sad. Roman can't keep looking at him and he shoots his gaze to his feet, like a coward. 

“It's not you, Patton. It's my own fault for waiting so long in the first place and now that we're finally here...I guess I just wanted to rush things along.” 

He glances back up and sees that Patton looks a little confused which is...alarming, but he continues on, this time meeting his eyes. “I just wanted to...I had something to tell you and I had it in my head that it had to be tonight but, it's alright. We have plenty of time, I suppose.”

Patton frowns, “You just wanted to tell me something? Well Roman, you could have just stopped and...asked. Oh.”

Patton let's his hand fall from his arm and even though there was a layer of clothes between them, Roman immediately misses the contact. “Patton?”

“You did try. At the bridge. You tried to tell me there didn't you?”

This was all going to hell. They had a little over ten minutes left, all he had to do was walk him back to his room. He would kiss his cheek at the door and Patton would go to bed and then Roman could come back to his own room and fall apart in peace. But now Patton was starting to tear up and Roman was at a loss for what to do. 

“I just ran off! You had something important to say and I just ran off after some silly cat-!”

“It's alright! Also it was a raccoon not a-”

“No! It's not alright!”

Patton rarely raised his voice and to hear it now because he was so distressed was tearing Roman apart. He reached out to him finally, gently placing his hands on his shoulders. He could feel Patton trembling under them. “Patton, don't...”

Patton sniffled and wiped at his eyes before the unshed tears swimming in them fell. He shook his head saying, “My dumb brain is all over the place. I don't mean to get distracted so easily, and then I forget and...I wish I could focus better but I just...can't, sometimes.” He looks up at Roman and the tears are falling freely now, he sounds utterly broken when he says, “I really try, you know?”

Roman's heart was breaking. He gently wipes at Patton's eyes and blinks to clear his own and whispers, “I know, Patton. I know.”

Patton closes his eyes and starts to take deep breaths, Roman waits for him to calm himself down. When he opens them, he smiles though there is still too much sadness behind them. Any amount of sadness was too much for Patton, he didn't deserve it. Patton says, “I had so much fun tonight, I guess I got too excited.”

Roman wants to tell him he could never be 'too excited' but he seems to be unable to say a word. Patton goes on, “You really wanted to tell me here, didn't you?” 

He grips Patton's shoulders, more to steady himself than Patton. Patton reaches up and places a hand on his cheek and Roman's heart starts pounding. 

“I'm listening now, sweetheart. I promise. I'm not going anywhere.”

They had approximately five minutes left and Roman can't speak. He wants to tell him that he's far brighter than he thinks. That he wants to be there to help Patton remember things and draw his attention back, when it was necessary, so he doesn't get so upset. Wants to tell him that he would honestly do absolutely anything for him. That he wouldn't change a single thing about him and how he wants to always be there to wipe his tears away and kiss him and _kiss him_ and _**kiss him**_ and-

“Ro?”

Roman takes Patton's face in his hands, pulls him close and kisses him full on the mouth. 

* * *

Patton doesn't pull away, somehow Roman knew he wouldn't. His eyes are closed but he feels Patton reach up and grip his jacket and pull him even closer. He hears him sigh against his lips and as Roman moves his hands down to hold his waist he can feel Patton practically melt against him. When he finally pulls away, Patton looks up at him and Roman could swear there were stars in his wide, bright eyes. He let's go of his jacket but doesn't move away, just reaches up and faintly presses his fingertips to his own lips. That fiery confidence that all but died only minutes ago was raging inside him and Roman starts grinning. Part of him wants to push Patton up against a tree and kiss him senseless but he swallows that side down ( _for now_ ) and says, “I know I should have asked first but I hope you can forgive me-”

“This was a date.”

What. He...must have misheard him right? Roman's emotional state had taken so many turns today it was starting to exhaust him. Now he was just confused. “Excuse me?”

Patton's eyes are wide and he exclaims, “This was a date! Oh my goodness Virgil was right!” He starts talking faster, his words blending together, “I thought you just wanted to hang out but Virgil said it had to be more than that but I thought that was silly cause why would you ever-”

Roman has to stop him. He let's go of Patton's waist and takes a step back. Patton is practically vibrating now out of excitement, maybe? Roman doesn't really know what to think anymore and he runs his hands through his hair and says, “Patton, oh my god did you...did you not know we were on a date? Did I not make it clear that I was asking you out?!” He kissed him. Roman kissed him and Patton had thought they were just hanging out? He was going to confess his love and Patton didn't, he thought, _holy shit he kissed him!_ What was he thinking?! Patton had pulled him closer and kissed him back, but...

“Oh, Roman. Roman I'm so sorry, please don't cry. Sweetheart, it's okay.”

Roman didn't even realize that tears were streaming down his face and that Patton had moved closer again. He was wiping them away this time. Patton was taking care of him. Some knight he was.

Patton brushes his cheek and softly says, “I'm an absolute mess, Ro. I didn't think someone like me would be...good with someone like you.”

“Someone...like me? What do you mean?”

Patton just smiles and says, “You're just so wonderful, Roman.”

Roman stares at him, eyes wide in disbelief. Patton...didn't think he was good enough for him. Patton, who Roman thought was very definition of perfection. Patton, that Roman's entire world revolved around. Patton, who meant everything to him, really believed he wasn't good enough...

“I'm in love with you.”

There it was. With thirty seconds to spare. 

Patton takes a step back and Roman is so tired of seeing him cry over him. He shakes his head and says, “But-but I'm-!”

“Perfect. You're perfect and I love every part of you. There isn't a single thing I would change, I really mean that. You are...incredible, Patton, and I am so in love with you.”

Patton's hands come up to his face and he's shaking so bad he's starting to stutter. “I-I don't-I-oh my goodness I-can't-I...I...” Roman reaches out to him because he can't stand seeing him like this anymore and Patton gives a frustrated cry and Roman barely manages to keep them both from knocking over as Patton jumps, wraps his arms around his neck and crushes his lips against Roman's. 

* * *

Neither of them know when the memory actually faded back into Roman's room, too caught up in each other to notice much of anything else. This was nothing like the first kiss. This was pure, hot passion. Roman grabs at Patton's thigh and he gets the idea quick and raises his leg up so Roman can pick him up with ease. Patton wraps his legs around his waist in a vice grip and Roman starts walking forward until they bump into what Roman thought might be his dresser, they don't break the kiss for anything. He sets him down but Patton keeps his legs wrapped around him tight. He hears a crash as things start getting knocked onto the floor but he couldn't care less. Roman's senses were going into overdrive, right now everything was Patton. Patton finally pulls away with a gasp so he could breathe and Roman takes it as an opening to press a open mouthed kiss against his exposed neck and _holy shit_ , the sound Patton makes is the most delicious thing Roman has ever heard. Patton leans his head back to give him better access and Roman doesn't waste a second of this blessed opportunity. He sucks down at the junction of his neck and shoulder as Patton makes another beautiful groan and grips his fingers in Roman's hair, pulling him closer still. Roman glances up and watches Patton's eyes flutter close and his mouth fall open as he climbs up his neck, sucking gentle marks on every available inch of his skin until Patton really is, an absolute mess.

He feels him tug at his hair gently and Roman responds by nipping at the spot he was working on. Patton yelps, “Wait! W-wait, a-ah! Hold on!” He starts giggling so Roman knows he's alright. He ceases his attack on his neck and looks up, hair sticking up all over the place and Patton only laughs harder at seeing him. 

“What is it?” Roman asks. 

Patton smiles and takes his face in his hands and pulls him into another kiss, this one calmer. Full of something that makes Roman's heart race against his chest. When they pull apart, Patton presses his forehead against his and says, “I love you too. I've loved you for a long time, Roman.”

Roman nuzzles his nose against Patton's who hums contently. “I had always hoped,” he whispers.

Patton reaches up and rubs at his eyes, both of them had done enough crying for one night, and happens to catch a look at the clutter of makeup and figurines they had apparently knocked over onto his floor. He gasps, “Oh no!” and then looks around to see what a mess the top of the dresser was. 

Roman just shrugs, “Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later.” And then with a sultry smirk that instantly has Patton turning red says, “But...perhaps we should move...”

Patton snorts, unwraps his legs and then pushes against his chest. Roman gets the idea and steps out of the way so he can slide off the dresser, he was short enough that his feet were dangling above the ground. He walks over to Roman's bed and turns around to face him, then outstretches his arms and falls back on it, sinking into the fluffy blankets. Roman watches him fondly and tries to understand how after all those years of being an ass, he could possibly deserve to be this happy now.

Patton sits up and reaches his arms out and makes grabby hands at him, Roman is more than happy to crawl into them. He starts to push Patton back against the mattress but before he can, Patton wraps a leg around Roman's waist and suddenly he's on his back with Patton straddling him, a proud smirk on his face. 

Roman looks up at the man he's been hopelessly in love with for god knows how long and realizes that he never thought this far ahead. In his fantasies, they had a romantic date, confess their love for each other, shared their first kiss and then...

“Patton?”

“Yeah, Ro?”

“What happens now?”

Patton hums, thinking. He brushes a strand of hair back from Roman's face and Roman takes that hand and plants a kiss on it's palm, then laces their fingers together. 

Finally, Patton says, “I'm...not sure.” He leans down and it's really starting to hit Roman that he might always get to have him this close. Patton's voice is soft and low as he says, “I can stay the night. We can start there, if you want?”

All Roman can say, before Patton closes the gap between him and kisses him breathless is, “Please.”

He decides then, if this is what he gets for waiting so long, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, would anyone be interested in a extra chapter that uh...continues right where they left off? If you catch my drift? *wink wink nudge nudge* It wouldn't be very plot heavy lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton pick up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Reference to past injuries, scars, swearing, tickling, anal sex, anal fingering, blowjobs.
> 
> **A/N:** So this got out of hand, sorry about that. Or not lol. I haven't written smut in forever so I hope this is decent.  <3

_**Six hours before the date...** _

_Several minutes pass after Roman comes out of Patton's room before Patton himself walks out. He plops back down next to Virgil, a huge smile planted on his face and his cheeks tinted pink. He gestures to Virgil's 3DS and tells him he's done now, that he could keep going. He actually holds onto the couch cushions to try and keep from bouncing up and down._

_Virgil watches him curiously and then asks, “What did lover boy want?” Virgil wasn't stupid. He could piece together what had happened between the two, but he knew Patton would want to tell him all about it himself so he gives him an opening._

_Patton looks like he's just about to burst with excitement and he instantly goes on to tell him about the “outing” they were going on that night. Virgil has to smack his shoulder at one point because he got so worked up he momentarily forgot that he needed to breathe._

_“So I take it you said yes?” Virgil asks._

_Patton tilts his head to the side. “Of course I did? Why wouldn't why?”_

_Virgil just hums and then goes back to playing, though it's obvious he's not as into it as he was before. Patton gently puts a hand on his wrist and asks him if everything was okay. Virgil sighs, pausing the game once again. He's quite for a minute and then, “It's dumb.”_

_Patton shakes his head firmly and then carefully cups Virgil's chin in his hand, turning his face towards him. He assures him that nothing he says is dumb and his feelings are always valid. Virgil snorts and starts on about how all of them have said and done some pretty done shit but cuts himself short when Patton glowers at him._

_Virgil sighs, “Sorry. It's just...I don't want this to take away from us hanging out. Like, I know that's selfish, okay? But I can't help it...”_

_Patton lets go of his chin, “You mean with me and Roman tonight?”_

_“Yeah, and you know, after.”_

_Patton looks at him, thoroughly confused, and says, “But...it's just a walk?”_

_Virgil's eyes widen, “You mean...he didn't ask you out?”_

_Patton jumps back and gapes at him, his face turning beet red. “What?! No! Why would he-?! I mean of course he wouldn't-! All he said was...!” He recounts the entire encounter from the beginning, down to every word that Roman had said._

_Virgil stares at him blankly when he's through and then says, “Pat, that's a date, dude.”_

_“No...no, he didn't say 'date'. That can't be right.”_

_Virgil face palms and then drags his hand down his face, muttering, “Princey, you idiot....” He looks up at Patton and says, “Look, I know you like Roman. We've talked about that before, remember?”_

_Patton's eyes dart down to the floor, he shrugs._

_Virgil goes on, “And anyone with half a brain can see that Princey is head over heels for you.”_

_“I really don't see why he would be...”_

_Patton glances up and the heartbroken look on Virgil's face was just too sad of him to bear. He perks up instantly and smiles, “It's just a walk is all! Anyway, did you go back and restock on potions while I was gone?”_

_“What...oh, the game. Yeah...”_

_Virgil wants to say more but thinks better of it. He'll talk to Logan later, he'll know what to do._

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes before the date...** _

_As soon as Roman leaves the table, Virgil grabs hold of Patton's arm and starts to drag him off to his room. He protests, saying it was his turn to do the dishes but Logan is already taking care of it. Virgil gives him a short wave and Logan gives him a wink back, a hint of a smile on his lips. Patton feels completely lost as Virgil pulls him into his own room and shuts the door._

_“Kiddo, wha-”_

_“Humor me, okay? Say this is a date. You would want to look nice, right?”_

_Patton starts to protest again but Virgil shakes his head, “Just trust me, okay?” He hurries over to Patton's closet and starts pulling things out of it. He's making a mess out of the floor but just as Patton opens his mouth to scold him, Virgil turns around and tosses him a long skirt. He remembers Roman telling him how cute he looked in skirts before, that was what lead him to buy this one. He just never had the courage to actually wear it before._

_Patton holds it against his chest and says, “Virgil are you sure about thi-”_

_A bundled wad of a sweater hits him square in the face. He pulls it off and scowls at Virgil who say, “Hurry up and change. Roman's probably waiting.”_

_Virgil turns around and heads into Patton's bathroom, both to give him some privacy and to rummaged through all of his hair products. Patton, beyond flustered at this point, does as he asks. When Virgil comes out, Patton is pulling on a pair of brown, knee high boots. He flushes and says, “I...thought they went well with everything.” Virgil gives him an approving nod._

_He sits Patton down on his bed and gets to work on his hair. It's amazing how fast he moves, brushing it back, fluffing it up with mouse and then tying it all together with a black hair band, making sure to leave a single curl loose for effect. He stands back and looks Patton over. “Okay just, uh, go have fun, yeah?”_

_Patton still doesn't believe this is a date, there was just no way Roman felt the same about him, but he had to admit...he did feel really cute. He doesn't want to keep Roman waiting too much longer so he thanks Virgil (and tells him to thank Logan for him too) but just as he's sinking out Virgil calls, “Dad?”_

_He raises back up, “Yeah, kiddo?”_

_The look on Virgil's face darkens and his voice lowers, “If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass. Make sure he knows that.”_

_Anyone else might have been terrified but Patton only smiles back and tuts, “Language, Virgil.” With that, he sinks out._

* * *

“I can stay the night. We can start there, if you want?” 

“Please?”

Patton rests his full weight on top of Roman, stretched out with his knees tucked against his side. He holds his face in his hands as he kisses him. He's taking his time, slow and oh so sweet and Roman is all but melting under him. His hands reach up to gently run his fingers through Patton's wavy hair. 

When the sweetness isn't enough, Patton nips at Roman's bottom lip and then runs the tip of his tongue over it, a silent beg for entrance. He feels Roman's heart race under him and the soft noise that draws from the back of his throat sends a spark of something white hot all the way down to the tips of his toes. He just barely stops himself from grinding on top of him, instead, focusing on the pleasant sting that comes when Roman pulls his hair a little harder. He doesn't put up much of a fight as he parts his lips and lets Patton in, letting Patton's tongue map out every inch of his mouth.

When Patton finally pulls back, just enough to look at him, he feels Roman grip his waist as if making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Like he couldn't stand even a second away from him. Looking down at Roman's flushed face and dopey grin, he wonders what in the world he did to deserve this. Roman bites down on his lip, still smirking, and Patton almost whimpers at the sight of him. 

Years. Patton had wanted this for years. He had lost count of how many times he imagined having Roman like this, and now he was right here but...this was all happening so fast. Maybe it would be wise to hold off on whatever this could be. Roman's free hand is trailing up and down Patton's arm now and gosh, it sure was hard to think when Roman was looking at him like that. Lips already starting to redden and wet from their shared spit. He starts to tug Patton down again but he gently pushes back on Roman's chest and sits back up on his waist. He knows Roman tended to over think things and it's apparent now from the hurt look that flashes across his face as he's denied a kiss.

Patton is quick to calm his worries. He rests his palms on his chest _(oh goodness his chest is so firm-stop getting distracted!)_ and says, “Honey, maybe we should slow down a little.”

“Oh,” Roman says, visibly relaxing now, “Of course, if that is what you want. It's alright, we can can stop, Patton.” He reaches up and caresses his cheek with a smile, “I don't ever want you feel like...this...is necessary.”

He was just too sweet. “This is your decision too make too, Ro.”

Roman furrows his brows, the way he always does when he's thinking. Patton raises up and scoots down his body just enough so that he can lean forward and rest his chin on Roman's chest. He takes him in as he waits. Roman was just so gorgeous. Those dark brown eyes and sharp cheekbones and god, that strong jawline. Patton could just...he shakes his head. _(Don't get carried away. Let Roman decide what he wants first...)_

Finally, Roman looks back to him, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks as he says, “Patton there is no doubt in my mind that I want, uh...this, but if it's not something you want or need we can-”

“You keep saying 'this' but just so we're clear, 'this' means having sex, right?”

That light pink becomes a burning red and Roman can't meet his eyes anymore. “Er, yes. That's what I meant.”

Patton snorts and leans up to nip at his jaw. They were all adults and they did just have a pretty heated makeout session but Roman was still getting so flustered and shy. It was honestly adorable. Roman giggles at his love bites and goes on to say, “To be honest, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, I wasn't sure you were interested in...in sex. It's not like any of us really talk about it, and when Thomas is intimate with someone we all just keep to ourselves for a while, so...”

Patton sits up again and says, “It's alright, I understand why you'd think that. But, um...yeah! Sex is fine with me!”

Roman starts to laugh and his whole body shakes under Patton. He grips the sheets and tries to ignore the second spark that shoots through him. Was this really a good idea? Roman had talked about waiting too long but first date, first kiss, first...first? All in the same night? Would it be better to take it slow and-

Patton's thoughts are interrupted by the warm feeling of Roman's hands as they rest on his upper thighs. He's still laughing though he's quieter now, and Patton can hear something dark and new in his voice that has him all but squirming on top of him. 

“Now that we have that cleared up, may I confess something to you?”

Patton swallows down the lump in his throat and smiles saying, “Of course!”

Roman lets his hands roam a little further, until they're sitting right on the inner part of his thighs. He says in a voice that Patton knows he would do absolutely anything for, “I would have fucked you right on top of my dresser if you had asked.”

Oh. Oh dear.

A vivid image fills Patton's mind. Roman pushing up his skirt, gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise and then just plowing into him with his legs hiked up over his broad shoulders and goodness, he picked him up so easily earlier, he could probably... _oh._

Patton was bright red and completely tense. Roman's expression softens and his hands move to hover over his thighs cautiously. “Patton, did I go too far?”

Patton shakes his head and he's suddenly very, very aware that he's wearing a skirt, as there isn't much clothing constricting his now half hardened cock. It was only a matter of time before Roman felt it, all it would take was a little repositioning...

He spreads his knees a little wider and presses down until his groin is pushing against Roman's thigh. Roman lets out a surprised gasp and Patton grabs two fistfuls of his shirt, desperately he says, “I don't want to stop.”

Roman sits up suddenly, forcing Patton to move with him. He grabs his waist with one hand and the other goes to the back of Patton's neck, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Patton gasps against his mouth but he quickly relaxes into it, draping his arms around Roman's neck and willingly opening his mouth for him. Roman threads his fingers through his hair and then grips a handful as he starts to kiss down Patton's neck. Patton whines and his hips involuntarily push down onto Roman's lap. His skirt is so long that it's pooled all around them, he feels the soft fabric press against his groin. His hold on Roman tightens as he tries to gain more friction. This doesn't go unnoticed by Roman who smirks against his neck and starts to trail his fingers down Patton's thigh, then he runs them up underneath his skirt, finally touching bare skin.

Patton whimpers and Roman presses a gently kiss right behind his ear and whispers, “Still alright?” Patton gives him a hard nod. 

He let's go of his hair and begins to pull his skirt up around his waist. Roman is careful, oh so careful, glancing at Patton to get the okay for almost every move he makes. Patton urges him on every time. Both of Roman's hand are under his skirt now, they're big and warm, gripping the back of his thighs to help guide Patton along his lap. Patton let's out a deep groan as his cock stiffens against Roman's lap. He starts to actually hump him and with Roman's added help, he can finally feel Roman's own hardness against him through his jeans. It's not enough contact but just feeling how excited Roman is, all because of him, is making Patton's heart race faster. 

Patton is suddenly aware of how hot he is. He's practically on fire and this thick, floppy sweater is practically burning him alive. He leans back and manages to pull it off and Roman barely gives him enough time to throw it off to the side before he's latching onto his shoulder and biting down hard. Patton cries out and wraps his arms around Roman's head, holding him against him and starts bucking his hips faster. Roman digs his fingers into his thighs and matches his speed, pulling him across his crotch. He moves across his shoulder with sharp bites that leave dark, red marks on Patton's skin. His voice is husky as he asks, “Does that feel good, baby?”

_Not enough, not enough, not enough..._

Patton finally puts too much weight forward and Roman starts to fall backwards, just managing to catch himself in time with one hand. He chuckles and gives Patton a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping his other arm around his waist and flipping them over.

Patton let's out a little, “Oof!” as his head hits the pillow. Roman hovers over him, his face flushed and says, “Let me take care of you, my love.” Patton could only nod. Roman was Thomas' passion, Patton should have known he would be so easily overwhelmed by him.

Roman sits back and looks down Patton's body. He had never been self-conscious about the way he looked before. He was chubbier than the others but, hey! What's a little extra, just more to love! Now though, he found himself nervous...what if Roman didn't like what Patton had to offer? Roman lets his hand trail down his chest and the look in his eyes kills any of Patton's doubts instantly. It could only be described as adoring. He stops at the waistband of his skirt and glances up at him, raising an eyebrow. Patton giggles and lifts up his hips. Roman takes that as an okay. 

Slowly, he pulls the skirt down his waist, actually moaning at the reveal of Patton's hard cock bulging in his tight underwear, and tosses it off to the side. Something about this feels so perfect that Patton doesn't feel any shame laying before him half naked while Roman was still fully clothed. Not with Roman practically drooling as he took in his body. Patton smirks and lifts on leg up, flicking his foot back and forth to get Roman's attention. Roman snaps out the spell Patton's form had him in and takes that leg in his hands. He unzips the boot for him and throws it behind him onto his floor, then does the same with the other. 

“Now what?” Patton asks. 

Roman hums and leans down over him again, getting close he says, “I think...I want to kiss every inch of you now. How does that sound?” He snorts as Patton raises a finger to his chin and pretends to think very hard on that suggestion.

“I think I'd really like that.”

“Excellent.”

Roman places a soft kiss to Patton's lips and then muses down, gliding his lips gently over the darkening love bites on his shoulders. Apparently he had given them enough attention, at least for now. Patton stretches his arms above his head as Roman kisses down to his right pectoral, then trails over to his left. Every few kisses he sucks down on Patton's skin to leave his mark. Patton felt a swell of pride seeing Roman's marks all over him. He was sure that Roman would see to it that he always had a couple on him, a beautiful reminder that Patton was his. Later, he would make sure Roman kept them in places the others couldn't see but tonight was free game. It wasn't too odd to wear a scarf around the mindscape...

Patton opens his legs wider so Roman can lower himself fully on top of him, right between his thighs. He flashes his gaze up at Patton as he kisses his left nipple, then lightly swirls his tongue around it making Patton gasp. He can't keep his eyes off Roman as he lets his hand fall down between them and rests it over Patton's clothed cock. Patton tenses and grips at the sheets, his hips jerking against his hand. Roman presses him back down with his free hand and holds him still while he begins to suckle on his nipple. Agonizingly slow, he starts to rub Patton's erection.

Patton lets his head fall back in a moan and Roman takes his erect nipple between his teeth and gently bites down on it. He slips his hand under the waistband and runs his fingers over the head of his cock. Patton cries out as he feels Roman press the tip of his index finger against his slit, just barely applying pressure. Patton tries to thrust up into his touch but Roman is too strong, he holds him in place with ease and smirks wickedly, mouth still working on his thoroughly abused nipple. Patton looks down at him with a pout and a pathetic whine. Roman starts to spread the sticky precum around the head of his cock with his gentle touch but nothing more. Of course he would be a tease. Patton should have known better. Roman keeps the hand down Patton's pants busy as he moves down, kissing his chest and then his sides-

Patton yelps and his entire body jumps against him. Roman pauses his movements and looks up at Patton curiously. “Are you alright?”

Patton nods, still tense and bites his lip. “Mmhm!”

Roman raises an eyebrow and brings his hand out from his underwear (much to Patton's disappointment) and then runs his fingers along his side. Patton covers his mouth with his hands and tries to keep from shaking. Roman grins, “Is that so?” He places another kiss along his side while still trailing his fingers up and down and Patton can't hold it in anymore and bursts out with laughter. 

Roman giggles with him and says, “Ah. How could I have forgotten how about ticklish you were?”

He goes back down and noms at his side, ignoring Patton's protests as he tries to push his head away, crying out, “Roman!” He starts placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses up and down his skin while at the same time, wiggling his fingers over Patton's stomach to tickle him. Patton squeals gleefully and squirms under his touch.

Roman moves down, kissing and nipping little bites on every part of Patton's chest and tummy before he moves down to his hip bone and bites at it. Patton's breath catches and he freezes. Roman looks surprised at first but then-

“Oh. Not so ticklish there, huh?”

Patton grins sheepishly and Roman goes straight back to work, sucking and kissing gently on the spot. Everything Roman was doing to him felt so good. He was giving Patton so much attention and he loved it but...

Roman is spreading his legs apart again and now his fingers are tugging at the elastic of Patton's underwear, his lips still on his hip. Patton whines and reaches down to turn his face towards him, panting out, “Ah...Roman...”

Roman pauses and gives him his attention, “Yes, love?”

Patton's head is a mess of love and arousal right now and all he manages to get out is, “I...touch...you...wanna...”

“Patton?”

“I...want to touch you too... I want to make you feel good, Ro.” He was so overwhelmed by Roman's touch that he didn't pay much attention to the fact that Roman was still fully dressed and neglected. He wanted to change that right away. Patton sits up, “Let me see you, please?

Roman swallows thickly and he looks...uncomfortable? “Oh. I, uh...”

Patton leans forward and places his hand over his and asks, “Is everything okay, honey?”

“Uh, yes! It's fine. I'm fine. Let me just...”

Roman's sits up, his hands lingering over the edges of his jacket for a moment. Patton suddenly doesn't feel right about this. He didn't want Roman to feel like he had to do anything, but he seemed so into touching Patton before so why did he look so scared now? Roman takes a deep breath and shoves off his jacket. He's quick to fling it across the room and then grabs his shirt, tearing that off too. He's panting and Patton doesn't understand why at first, but then it hits him. 

He gasps and holds his hands up to his mouth, he can't help it. “Oh, Roman...”

Roman's arms and torso were completely covered in scars. Some white and long since healed, some bright pink and freshly cut. They varied from thick slashes to clean little nicks. A few of the more vicious ones looked liked bites that came from things far to big to be a normal animal. The scars stopped right at his shoulders and Patton could guess how he hid them so easily from the others. Long sleeves and makeup. 

Roman wraps his arms around himself and refuses to meet Patton's gaze. Quietly, he says “Being a knight does not come without its...challenges.”

Patton feels tears well up in his eyes. How many nights had Roman spent alone, bloodied and broken and suffering from his wounds? Too proud to call one of them for help.

“I can keep my clothes on, if you'd like. I don't mind.”

He sounds so disheartened and it makes Patton's chest tighten, he had never seen Roman so...defeated.

Roman digs his fingers into his arms, “Or, we could just stop right here. I get it, really. It's alright.”

“Roman?”

He actually laughs but it's full of contempt, “Who can blame you?! They're hideous! I'm...hideous.”

Patton wipes his eyes and says louder, “Roman.”

Roman bites down on his lip, “Please. I don't want this to end. I'll just keep my shirt on or, better yet we can keep the lights off-”

_“Roman.”_

He looks up just as Patton grabs his arms and pulls him close. Roman's muscles tense at his contact but he slowly lets his arms fall and then holds Patton back. Patton kisses his shoulder and whispers, “You know I would never lie to any of you, right?” 

Roman nods but it's not enough for him, Patton pulls back and takes his face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “Right?”

“Y-yes.”

Patton takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He tries to focus all of his devotion, his adoration, his overwhelming amount of love and every positive feeling he can possibly think of into the words he prepares to say. When he opens his eyes the fierceness in them catches Roman's breath.

“Roman, _you are so fucking beautiful._ ” 

“Patton!”

The curse feels strange in his mouth but he feels like it was the best way to get his point across, and he meant it, with every part of his heart. Roman was fucking gorgeous, scars and all. Patton smiles and pulls him into a deep kiss that Roman accepts gratefully, reaching up to cover Patton's hands with his own as he held his face in them. When they pull apart, Roman is fighting back tears as he asks, “You truly mean it?”

Patton lets go of his face and leans back to get a good look at him. Roman is by the most built out of the four of them, his arms were so big and his chest so nicely defined and toned...Patton's face heats up and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Roman stares at him in disbelief. That was not the face of someone who thought he was unattractive. 

Patton smiles at him and says in a hushed tone, “Will you lie back for me?” Roman swallows hard and nods.

They move around until Roman is settled back into the pillows and Patton can stretch across him. He traces a deep scar that sits right across his left shoulder and kisses it gently. “I mean it, you're gorgeous. Every...”

He kisses another scar, this one over his right pectoral, “...last...”

A deep puncture wound on his side, ...part...”

A tiny one, right under his belly button, “...of you.” 

Patton can barely hear Roman whisper out his name. He asks, “Can I keep going?'

Once again, Roman begs, _“Please.”_

Patton unbuckles his belt and then helps Roman slide off his pants, then pulls off his boots. Unlike Roman, he doesn't stop there, moving to remove his briefs. He pulls them down slowly to reveal Roman's half erect cock, thick and waiting patiently against his smooth groin. As beautiful as the rest on him.

Patton immediately noticed how the scars didn't end at Roman's upper half. They lead all the was down his legs. His fingers linger over his right thigh, where the worst one by far sat. It was much darker than the others and terribly mangled. Patton tried not to think about what made that and how immense his pain would have been. Roman is starting shift nervously and Patton doesn't want to make him feel any worse so he finishes his original task, getting them naked. He slides off his own underwear and then removes his glasses, placing them neatly on the bedside table. 

Roman's breathing is heavy as he watches him, but he keeps his hands to himself. Always waiting for permission first. 

Patton sits close to his side and places a hand over the center of his chest, he drags it down and lightly brushes his finger over Roman's length. It leaks desperately at just his gentle fingers. Patton looks up at him and starts to say, “Can I-”

Roman interrupts him with a breathy, “Yes.” 

Patton chuckles, “I haven't even asked yet!”

Roman spreads his legs, presenting himself to him, “I don't care what you do. Just touch me.”

Patton's cock throbs as he watches Roman's chest heave up and down with his mouth open in a silent pant, dick twitching as it waits for him to give it attention. Roman was an actual work of art and Patton was seriously starting to think that this night was just a cruel dream he would have to wake up from.

He moves down the bed and settles in between Roman's spread legs. Roman holds himself up on his elbows to watch Patton work, first running his hands over his thick thighs and then finally, takes a hold of his cock. Heavy and warm, it twitches at Patton's touch. Patton doesn't wait for him to get full erect, he licks at the head lightly, tasting the salty precum on his tip and then sucks it into his mouth. Roman is already trying to control his hips from bucking, he grips the sheets and watches. Patton groans as he starts to suck gently at the head of Roman's cock. His other hand trails down to cup his balls, just loving the feeling of having him at the mercy of his hands. He pulls off just to lick a stripe up his length, now fully erect and twitching at every little touch. He does it again, and again, tracing his tongue over every vein, needing to feel every part of him. 

Roman finally falls back against the bed with a loud moan, his hands going up to run though his own hair. He gently thrusts into Patton's hand and pleads, “Darling, please don't tease.” 

Patton glances up, his tongue pressed against Roman's frenulum. He grins without moving his tongue, opens his mouth wide and takes the entire head in. He sucks down hard and gently squeezes his balls, Roman cries out and grips a fistful of his hair. “Ah! Pat...”

Patton takes more of him in, as much as he can as Roman is deliciously sized. He lets go of his balls so he can grip what he can't fit into his mouth and swallows, moaning as he savors the feeling of having him in his mouth. He hallows his cheeks and starts to slowly bob up and down his cock, every gag making Roman whimper and throb against his tongue. Patton had never done this before, none of the sides had, but apparently this experience was just another thing they shared with Thomas. Patton knew how to keep from gagging too hard, knew which spots would make Roman cry out the loudest. Without every having done this before, Patton had Roman in a complete mess under him. He was incredibly loud, which was doing wonders for Patton's own throbbing cock pressing up nicely against Roman's silk sheets. He made no attempt to mask his moans, swearing and calling out Patton's name.

Not after too long Roman manages to moan out, “Patton...Patton wait, love.”

Patton lets him fall from his mouth and Roman whimpers as the cool air hits his wet dick. He twists around and stretches behind him, Patton watching him curiously as he digs through a drawer in his nightstand. With a little, “aha!” he turns back around and tosses a small plastic bottle to Patton who catches it and looks it over, his eyes going wide as he says, “Roman, you want me to-”

“Patton, I've wanted this for so long. I can't last much longer, just...hurry up and get me ready.”

Patton pops the cap open but bites his lip nervously, he was absolutely expecting Roman to want to...top. Roman seems to understand without him having to say a word and says, “Oh, I can if you want me to, darling. I don't mind.”

Patton shakes his head quickly, “No, no, I...I want this.”

Roman grins and leans back, he grabs a pillow and tucks it under his waist to elevate himself and says, “I mean, are you really surprised?”

Patton just snorts and then starts to pour some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. Roman settles back down and spreads his legs, his hips subtly swaying in anticipation. Patton places a quick kiss onto one of his thighs and then holds it still. He presses his finger against Roman's entrance and he twitches at the coolness of the lube. Patton slowly inserts it inside of him and Roman instantly clenches down at the intrusion. It only takes a few seconds of Patton's comforting strokes against his thigh before Roman loosens up, letting Patton start to pump the first finger in and out of him. Roman closes his eyes and hums, his toes curling as Patton just watches his hole clench around his finger. It doesn't take long for him to insert the second, then the third and before too long he has four fingers pushing in and spreading him open. Roman's breath starts to pick up and he clutches at the sheets, he's much too distracted to notice that Patton has inched back to his cock until he's suddenly swallowed into his mouth. 

Roman's eyes shoot open and he lets out a broken gasp. Patton keeps his eyes on him as he starts to suck him again, quickly finding a rhythm between his fingers and his mouth. Roman cries out, “Wait! Patton, I'm not-ah!-I'm not going to-ahh!-last!” His hips start to buck frantically, his body not able to decide what it wants more, the wet heat of Patton's mouth of his fingers deeper inside him.

Patton pulls off but his fingers pick up speed, “It's okay, Ro. You can let go.”

Roman thrashes his head from side to side, desperate to hold it together. “But I-I can't, I want to- _oh god!_ ”

Patton curls his fingers and presses them against Roman's prostate, he pulls them out and makes sure to hit it again and again and with every single thrust of his fingers Roman edges closer. His body actually lifts up off the bed as he arches against Patton's fingers. His cock bouncing against his stomach, drooling a constant stream of precum now. Patton doesn’t relent, he kisses his cock and pants, “Come on, baby. You can let go.”

Roman bites down on his lip hard and whines pathetically. So unbelievably stubborn. “I want- mmhh!, I want to cum with you! Please, Patton I-I can't-”

Patton smiles at him though Roman is too far gone to notice. He leans down against his cock an says, “I know, honey, and you will. I promise. But you can let go now, you can cum for me now, sweetheart.” 

He takes him back into his mouth and all it takes is a couple more swallows before Roman is screaming as he cums down Patton's throat, clenching so hard around his fingers that they actually start to hurt. Patton moans as Roman releases, one long steady stream and then, as Patton has to swallow to keep from choking, another smaller one. He's warm and thick and Patton isn't at all surprised that he loves his taste. 

Patton holds his softening cock in his mouth until Roman whimpers at the over stimulation of his light sucking. He lets him go and gently pulls his fingers out, Roman's hole clenching at the loss. He wipes them on the sheets and then crawls up to Roman, plopping down on top of him. Roman weakly lifts and arm and drapes it around his hip, the other brushes a curl out of Patton's eyes.

“Wow,” he says, still trying to catch his breath.

Patton giggles and kisses his nose. “Yeah. Wow.”

Roman cups the back of his head and brings him back down for a kiss. Patton's cock is still hard and wanting between his legs but he puts that sensation aside to focus on Roman. 

When they break apart, Roman sternly says, “I mean it. I want you inside me.”

He throbs between them but ignores it, “I know. Just tell me when you're ready.”

They stay like that for a while, neither of them knowing or caring exactly how long. Patton nuzzling into his chest and Roman trailing his fingers up and down his spine, occasionally pressing light kisses against his cheeks. It honestly didn't matter to Patton if he ever got to finish tonight. Making Roman feel that good was everything to him, it was more than enough to be allowed to share something so intimate with him.

After a while though, Roman's hand trails farther down to cup Patton's ass, he squeaks in surprise as he gives it a firm squeeze. Roman bites the tip of his tongue and grins at him. Patton smirks and rolls his hips, not quite aligning their dicks but the skin on skin contact was enough to make Roman's breath catch. Gently, he pushes Patton off of him, then sits up and stretches his arms above his head before flipping over onto his stomach. He grabs a pillow and positions it under his hips as Patton watches in silence. His cock, not even half hard, sits nicely between the pillow and his crotch. Roman looks over at him and says, “I'm ready.”

Patton combs his fingers through his hair and smiles. “Are you sure?”

He hums, “I just want to feel you, Patton. That's all I want.”

Patton's throat tightens at his words, it was still sinking in just how much Roman loved him. Needed him. Wanted him. Roman smirks and lifts up his ass, wiggling it a little. Patton wipes at his eyes and laughs, he leans over to kiss his forehead and says, “Okay, Roman.”

Patton climbs over and straddles him. His cock had started to wane while they waited for Roman to catch his breath, but as he spread Roman's cheeks apart to pour more lube over his hole, it began to twitch back to life and after pumping himself a couple of times to slick up, Patton was more than ready. He leans over and kisses Roman's shoulder, holding his cock at his entrance, the head just barely pressing in. Roman sighs and pushes back, just a little, letting him know he was ready. With that, Patton pushes in. Roman let's him in easily, groaning as he stretched around him. As badly as he wants to just slam into him, Patton takes it slow, savoring the feeling as he slides inside Roman, inch by delicious inch until he bottoms out, his balls pressing against Roman's ass. 

Patton keeps still for as long as he can stand. Being inside of Roman was incredible, so wonderfully tight and warm. He rests his forehead on Roman's shoulder for a moment and Roman stays still under him, giving him time. Slowly, he pulls out. Then thrusts back in. Roman gasps and grips at the sheets, he tries to keep his hips from pushing back for more, wanting Patton to move at his own pace, but the amazing feeling of being so full was making that difficult. Patton picks up his pace, panting heavy in his ear. His cock starts to graze his prostate with every slow thrust and Roman can't help but snap his hips against Patton's. His own cock starts to slide against his silk sheets and the friction isn't nearly enough relief but it still feels amazing. Roman's head falls back to look at Patton and moans, “A little harder?” and Patton has to obey.

He grabs Roman's hips and pulls him down onto his cock, fucking him faster. As Roman cries out and arches his back, Patton grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head to the side so he can kiss up the side of his neck.

“F-fuck, Pat!”

Patton throbs inside of him and groans against his skin. He's already so close after having been teased all night. “Roman...I-I can't-”

Roman slows his hips and pants out, “I want...to see your face...when you cum inside of me.”

It takes an immense amount of control for Patton to not spill right then and there but he holds it together, stopping his movements to pull out of him carefully. Roman immediately rolls over and the pillow is tossed aside, the wouldn't need it anymore. Patton curls over him and Roman spreads his legs to let him in, wrapping his arms around his neck. Patton doesn't waste any time sliding his cock right back in, both groaning at the feeling. He grabs his thighs and Roman gets the idea and wraps his legs around Patton's waist and then, he's fucking him into him hard, with everything he has. 

Roman's head tosses back and he cries out as the new position is perfect and Patton is hitting his prostate dead on with every single thrust. With his cock bouncing against his stomach and Patton grinding over it with is slick body and everything else overwhelming him he arches against Patton and screams as his second orgasm hits him like a truck. 

Patton is so close, he can feel Roman's warm cum slide over their chests and he's right on the edge. Roman, thoroughly spent, winces as Patton continues to fuck into him but he clenches his muscles as tight as he can handle against his cock to help him along. He places a hand against his face and says, voice raw from all his screaming, “You're...so good.” There are tears welling up in his eyes and Patton knows he's not talking about the sex. He leans up and his lips just graze over Patton's, whispering, “God, Patton, you're so good. I love you so much, you're so good to me, baby...”

Patton feels it hit him and he closes the gap between them, clashing their lips together as he cums deep inside of him. Roman holds him tight and whimpers as he shoots load after load, his insides miking him until Patton feels like he has nothing left to give. 

* * *

In the afterglow, Patton cuddles into Roman's side, both exhausted but blissfully content. Roman's soft voice fills the darkness of his room, “What about tomorrow?”

Patton has his eyes closed but still gives a sleepy, “Hm?”

“You said you would stay the night. What about tomorrow?”

He smiles against his chest, “I'll stay then too.”

“And the day after?”

Patton finally opens his eyes and lifts his head up to look at him, Roman's face barely illuminated by the dull fairy light around his bed post, “I'll stay as long as you'll have me, Roman.”

Roman starts to tear up, “Are you sure? Because I'm positive I don't ever want you to leave.”

Patton leans forward, presses a sweet kiss to his lips and says, “I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise, I'm all yours.”

The tears fall freely now but he's beaming. Roman mouths that he loves him. Patton lays his head back down on his chest, eyes fluttering close as Roman brushes his fingers through his hair. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** If I'm going to write Royality porn it's going to be over the top romancy okay, look who we're dealing with here. Also shout out to Chromeo for having sexy ass music to play on repeat while I write smut lmao.
> 
> **NSFW(18+) Tumblr:** [@PrincelyDelights](https://princelydelights.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hit me up on tumblr:** [@Princeofdespair](https://princeofdespair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
